


MOTHER

by Rosa5e



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa5e/pseuds/Rosa5e





	

Mother,  
Life giver,  
My creator.  
I hate you,  
You abandoned me.  
I despise you,  
Its bean years.  
Are you dead yet?  
You better be.  
You disgust me.  
It's your fault my life's been so horrid.  
Those thoughts have ran through my head 100,000 times.  
But there not true.  
I love you,  
I yearn for you,  
I want you in my life.  
Every wish on every candle,  
Every star,  
Every penny in the street.  
Has been for you.  
I wish I could see you.  
I wish I could hear from you.  
I wish I knew where you were.  
I wish I knew how you were doing.  
I will admit i was overwhelmed,  
When I saw your friend request,  
Mostly by negative emotions;  
Anger.  
Hatred.  
Disgust.  
Hurt.

But most important of all,  
Joy.

MY MOTHER!  
SHES ALIVE!  
SHE CARES ABOUT ME!!!

I no longer felt alone and completely broken.

I felt....  
Excepted....  
Loved...  
And most importantly...

 

Wanted.

 

Thank you


End file.
